


I want pinned down

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Touching, soft boys in love, soft slightly subby riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: “Sora,” he whispers up at the sunlight skating across the ceiling. “I love you.”(or: 3k+ words of soft early morning make-outs, with a side of frottage and feelings)





	I want pinned down

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for some early morning frottage where everything so soft and delicate and slow, with the golden sunlight slowly illuminating more and more of the room. Also, there is not enough Soriku grinding in the tag, so I'm just doing my part here.
> 
> Title from "The Lightning Strike" by Snow Patrol.
> 
> Thanks so much to [greeneggs101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101) for the beta!!!

It's a slow, pleasant drag back from unconsciousness. He vaguely remembers a warm, solid weight on top of him, arching his back, and the familiar weight rubbing _down_. The slowness of the movement, as if they were underwater, pressure all around him, pressure _inside_ of him. But the memory is all hazy now, almost forgotten already, though he tries desperately to bury himself back into the feeling. Wills himself to slip back into the dream, but he's not his own dream eater. It's only Sora's dreams that he can enter on cue.

Slowly, the world drags him awake, and he stops fighting it. The beginnings of daylight are filtering through the crack in the curtains, the first birds are already chirping, there's the soft call of wood pigeons from outside their window. As always, Sora is pressed against his side, his head in the curve of Riku's arm, his right leg slung around Riku's, his right arm warm and secure around Riku's stomach. It makes something flutter inside of Riku, something hot and protective, a feeling he only ever gets around Sora. Sometimes the only thing he wants to do is wrap his arms around the boy softly snoring into the side of his ribcage and never let go.

Sora sighs deeply in his sleep and shudders against Riku, and that's when Riku becomes aware of Sora's hard-on, pressed firmly against his hip. And it's only _then_ that he realises what woke him up, because his boxers and pajama pants are too wet and too hot and _oh_ that explains the sated pleasure in all of his limbs and the way his heart is racing a little even though he feels softened and lethargic.

He turns his head to press it against the top of Sora's head, breathing in the paopu shampoo and the smell of sunshine to calm him down. He never knows how Sora manages to smell like actual sunshine, but he does. It is then that Sora mumbles against him, a breathy, _needy _sound and Riku's heart rate spikes again. So much for trying to calm himself down.

He wants Sora awake, so they can share this feeling. Was that selfish? Probably, but Sora is trying to teach him that he can be selfish sometimes, that it's okay to ask for what he wants. Not that it matters much, because he doesn't need to ask Sora for what he wants anyway. Sora always just _knows._

Right now, though, Sora is asleep, and he can't tell what Riku wants. And Riku wants Sora's weight back on top of him, just like in the fading dream. Sora pressed against his side is nice, but it's not as nice as Sora on top of him. Sora pressing him into the mattress is what he needs most of all. 

The weight grounds him, gives him focus. He loves the way it makes him _feel._ He can breathe a little easier when Sora is touching him everywhere. He sometimes gets restless and jittery if they haven't sparred or gone on missions for a few days, and the only thing that helps is when Sora lies down on top of him; when their chests and stomachs and groins are pressed together. Sora's arms around his shoulders, Sora's legs between his so he can squeeze Sora's thighs with his, and that makes Sora tremble against him, and trembling is good. Trembling feels nice as well.

Sometimes it builds from there. Either because Riku can't help but press up into the warmth of Sora's lithe, strong body, or Sora impatiently starts to shift and move against him. It's Riku's favourite pastime these days anyway. From gentle close-mouthed kisses and hands carding through his hair to their breath coming a little faster and his hands tugging a little harder on Sora's shirt and then Sora rolling his hips down. Just once at first, but at Riku's soft moan, he'd do it again, and again, and Riku would rub back up, and heat would pool in his stomach, his insides would burn with every roll of Sora's hips, with every hitch of Sora's breath until Sora would shudder all over. It's only when he feels Sora succumb to his pleasure that Riku lets himself lose control as well.

He wants all of that _now_. He doesn't want Sora to be in a dream for this.

Before he can stop himself, he rolls them over, pushes Sora into the mattress with his body, pinning his wrists to the pillow on either side of his head. He leans back a little, because Sora's hair is a mess and his cheeks are flushed even in sleep, and the sight of him almost takes Riku's breath away. 

He feels safe here, Sora below him, the blanket above him a soothing weight against his shirt and the sigil. The world around them so far away that he can pretend it's just them, just _this_. 

Then slowly, Sora's eyes blink open, and Riku's heart surges with so much emotion that he has to fight the urge to close his eyes. He clenches his fingers a little around Sora's delicate wrists as Sora's mouth falls open.

“Riku?” Sora's voice is small, heavy with slumber, and Riku's stomach clenches with _want _and _please_ and _I love you. _There's so much trust in Sora's sleepy gaze that Riku almost looks away, for fear that it might break him.

He leans down to press their lips together, slowly because Sora just woke up and he doesn't want to startle him. He means for the kiss to be chaste, nothing more than a good morning caress, but Sora whines softly in the back of his throat, tilts his head back and opens his mouth just a little and Riku is _gone_. Licks against Sora's upper lip and Sora's whine turns into a groan and his hands jerk underneath Riku's. Sora's tongue against his is hot and warm and plaint. It's a little clumsy and after a few moments Sora yawns into the kiss, but it's still perfect. Riku feels so soft and tender that he might cry.

They break apart with a matching set of gasps.

“Riku?” Sora asks again, and his voice is possibly even more hoarse than before.

“Sorry,” he whispers, and he's shaking a little as he pulls back. “I didn't mean—"

Patterns of golden sunlight stream in through the crack in the curtains, illuminating Sora's face and catching in his hair. Riku isn't sure if it's just the light or if Sora is _actually_ glowing. 

“No,” Sora says, jerking his hands again, and vaguely Riku has the sense of mind to let his wrists go. Sora immediately surges up to wrap him into a hug. Sora’s body is sleep-warm and his arms are not yet at full strength, but Riku lets himself be pulled down and rests his head against Sora's chest, right over his heart. “You meant it. And that’s okay. I want you to do things that you _mean_.”

Riku’s silent for a minute as he turns Sora's words over in his mind. Sora waits patiently, breathing into Riku's hair until the words click and start to make sense.

“Okay.” Riku pushes his tongue against the warm skin of Sora's neck and nuzzles his nose below Sora's chin. The sound of Sora’s giggles vibrates through the air, into Riku, into his every nerve and the fire under his skin intensifies. He trembles in Sora’s arms, and he’s reminded again of the reason he woke Sora up. He pulls back shakily. 

Sora stares at him, eyes bright and a little hazy with sleep still, but he’s looking at Riku as if he’s solving a complicated puzzle. He tips his head back and squints a little, and Riku waits patiently for the puzzle pieces to line up, his and Sora's.

Then his world spins and he’s on his back again, but this time Sora is on top of him, a knee on either side of his hips, all of Sora pressed _into_ him and it feels so good it burns something fierce inside his chest. Sora slides one hand underneath his head and puts one hand on his upper arm, and Riku sighs, a desperate sound that comes from deep within him. They're pressed together as much as they can, and he feels Sora, hard, against his stomach. The sheets rustle around them as Sora shifts even closer.

He's hard again as well.

“This is what you want?” Sora murmurs quietly, somewhere between a question and a statement.

He can’t speak, but he can nod, a brief incline of his head. That’s okay, though, because then Sora is kissing him again, so gently and delicately that he’s drowning in waves of feelings that are being pulled to the surface and the soft pressure of their bodies together. He closes his eyes and something electrifying shivers up and down his spine, but it's not desperate, not yet. The kiss is unhurried but sure, like the streaks of sunshine slowly illuminating more and more of the room. Sora licks across his lips, nibbles at the corner of his mouth and Riku smiles because he can.

Feels the answering curve of Sora's lips because _he_ can, too.

And all the while, Sora is so warm against him and just the right kind of heavy. Riku slips his hands underneath Sora's sleep shirt, rubbing unhurried circles into the small of his back. Sora gasps into his mouth, whispers his name, and Riku's brain is a constant hum of _yes yes yes_, _please._ He doesn't need to say it, because Sora knows, Sora _always_ knows.

Sora breaks away then, trails a hot, wet tongue across his cheek towards his jaw, then his neck, soft nips that make Riku tip his head back and make him whimper.

“Riku,” Sora breathes against him, and his voice is so delicate that it could've shattered into a million pieces at any other moment, taking Riku with it. But not here, not now. "Riku."

Sora's hands rub slowly across his upper arms, catching in the fabric of his sleep shirt and adding fuel to the fire underneath his skin. A tremor starts somewhere within him, and it's only because Sora is keeping him pressed down, the weight anchoring him to the bed, that the tremor is contained to somewhere deep in his stomach.

The pleasure is everywhere now, across his skin, inside his stomach, inside his very bones. Fire and sparks and _Sora_. And he wants _more_ of it.

Riku doesn't mean to do it, but he has a weak moment where he loses control, and he arches up beneath Sora, and Sora pushes down a little harder in response. Riku's breath comes a little faster, and he trembles a little more, and he can't help the way he pulls Sora tighter against him.

“Riku,” Sora gasps again as Riku tugs, and he slides down a little until he has one leg in between Riku's, and he is straddling his thigh and _yes, please god_, that feels good. More than good, it is _exactly_ what Riku wants.

Riku tries to say something, but all that comes out is a low moan. Sora's hands are still moving, one in his hair and the other across his biceps, but now Sora is slowly rolling his hips in time with the touches. 

The friction is not enough, but that's okay because it matches the lazy affection in the air between them. Maybe it's because they're both still clinging to their respective dreams, or because the edge was taken off from Riku's arousal by his earlier orgasm. Or maybe Sora is finally learning some patience, here in the soft morning glow.

Their mouths come together again, without asking, without thinking. Slow drags of their tongues, Sora pushing into his mouth, catching against his teeth, little tingles all across his lips. Riku rubs up with his hips again, and Sora answers with a full-body shiver and a little gasp.

At some point, Riku drags his hands down, over the waistband of Sora's sleep pants, and they settle on the curve of Sora's ass, just resting there. 

"_Yes_, Riku," Sora pants into his mouth, his voice suddenly an octave too high. "Like that. _Please._"

At the urgency in Sora’s voice, Riku tugs a little, encouraging Sora to grind against his thigh, and that's all Sora needs. His earlier rhythm falters, he’s just writhing against Riku now, a bundle of desperate want, each thrust accompanied by a needy whimper, slowly rising higher and higher. The pressure of Sora's uncontrolled movements sends ripples of heat through his insides.

It feels so good to be allowed to share this with Sora. Something so intimate, something no one else can have. Both of them at their most vulnerable, hidden here between the sheets. It roars something possessive inside of Riku, something he thought he outgrew years ago but still feels in these moments. Moments when Sora is _his_, mind, soul and body, completely. For a second, he feels ashamed of this possessiveness, but then Sora kisses him again and licks the shame from his tongue, swallows it down between hitches of breath, and Riku feels his eyes sting behind closed eyelids.

Then, with a final thrust, Sora lets out a shuddery moan and shivers all over. Riku feels every tremor as Sora gasps needy moans into his mouth and his hips still. Riku tugs him even closer as Sora rides out his orgasm and then slumps against his chest.

In a way, Sora's release sometimes feels better than his own. Sora's little noises of want, all for Riku, and the way the slow grind of his body grows more frantic as he loses his rhythm, then stops moving entirely as he shakes in Riku’s arms. It overwhelms Riku, that Sora wants to share this with _him_.

Riku can feel the heat of Sora's skin through the thin layer of sleep pants underneath his hands. That, combined with the dead weight on top of him, makes his head spin. He feels like he’s gonna burst out of his skin, frantic with the need to move and chase his own release.

"Sora," he tries to say, but it comes out as a needy moan. 

"Yes," Sora replies to his unspoken question, and Riku lifts his knees, bracketing them on either side of Sora’s thigh, his feet planted onto the mattress for better leverage. 

Sora slowly reaches up to thread his fingers into Riku’s hair, curling lazy fingers into the strands. He tugs a little and Riku feels a sting of pain, but it stops his train of thought and brings him back into the moment.

He curls his fingers, still against Sora's ass, and Sora lets out a quiet mewl. "Riku. Yes. _Good_."

Riku pulls a little harder, with just enough force to drag Sora up his body a little, so Sora can bury his face into Riku's neck, just below his ear. The slide of Sora's thigh against his crotch is heavenly, and he allows himself to get lost in it for a few moments. Then Sora deliberately presses his knee down into him and Riku's breath leaves him in a keen whimper.

"Don't hold back, Riku." Sora's words are no more than the tiniest puffs of air against his earlobe, but the heat of them still caused shivers to run though him. 

He clenches his hands against Sora's ass and tugs him down just as Riku presses up. Sora moans at the contact, but doesn't move, still pliant and spent. 

"Sora, Sora," he finds his voice again and it comes out like a plea. But he doesn't know what he's pleading for. 

"I love you," Sora whispers against his neck, and Riku feels the worlds as much as he hears them. "You feel so good against me."

Riku grinds up again. "Sora."

"You always make me feel so good."

Sora's words burn into his skin, twist into his heart, and everything _itches_. There's a heavy heat between them, around them, and somewhere deep inside him. He's still massaging Sora's ass, grinding up with desperate little thrusts now. 

"I wanna feel you come," Sora whispers and _oh god_. The words sound like warm honey but so sinful they should be illegal. It’s what pushes him over the edge.

"Sora, fuck, I'm—" He pushes up a final time and falls apart. His mind fills with bright, hot flashes of _yes_ and _more_ and _please_. The rush of his orgasm almost startles him, surges so powerful he can’t do anything but arch his back and crush Sora down against him as hard as he can. Vaguely, he worries if he’s hurting Sora, but everything inside of him is wild and _urgent_, and Sora told him not to hold back, so he doesn’t. This feeling is Sora’s as much as his own. It’s something he never wants to share with anyone _but_ Sora. Sora gives Riku all the parts of himself, every day, over and over, and Riku wants to do the same for him.

Afterward, he melts against the bed. He forces his eyes open because he wants to _see_. Sora pushes himself up on his elbows, one on each side of Riku’s face, and they smile at each other as if they've just shared a big secret, tender and intimate, smiles they only ever give each other. Sora leans down to touch their foreheads together, and Riku vaguely realises he’s got tears in his eyes. It's not the first time he cries after they do this. It probably won't be the last.

“I love you so much,” Sora sighs before he tucks himself close against Riku's body again. He wraps his arms around Riku's chest as best as he can as he wiggles a little to make himself comfortable. The weight on top of Riku's ribcage should have been uncomfortable, but Sora doesn’t weigh much, and it’s _just right_. He can breathe easier like this. 

His limbs feel liquified but somehow he manages to lift his arms to wrap them around Sora’s shoulders. Everything is sticky and more than a little disgusting, but he doesn't _care_, not when he has this. There's not a single part of him that wants to move right now, not for anything.

“Sora,” he whispers up at the sunlight skating across the ceiling. “I love you.”

And Riku's not entirely sure how, because his heart is still fluttering wildly and Sora is pressed so close against it, but Sora's already asleep again, his breath deep and even. _Of course._

Riku chuckles a little and closes his eyes again, allowing himself to just _feel_. Sora's soft hair against his chin, the weight of him as he moves with every rise and fall of Riku's chest. The warmth of the sheets cocooning them.. The love and devotion he keeps hidden away in his heart, that shines through the cracks only for _Sora_. 

Part of him wants to stay awake to bask in the afterglow, but now that his breathing is gradually evening out, he feels unconsciousness tugging him back in. The drag back into it is just as pleasant as the drag out of it was earlier. He only hopes he can have the same dream again as before. But even if he can't, that's okay, too. Because these days, his real life is vastly superior to his dreams anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for your love and support. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know ❤️
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) || [Tumblr](https://fortheloveinyoureyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
